Stargazing
by richonnesmints
Summary: Chimney and Maddie go stargazing.


**A/N: so I guess I would have to call this a future fanfic. Maddie and Chimney are in a relationship and have been for quite some time.**

The light turned red, so Chimney slowed his car down. Once he was fully stopped he looked over at Maddie, who was sitting in the passenger seat. He gave her a small smile before he directed his attention back to the road.

They had just finished eating a really late dinner at a Thai restaurant. Both of them almost didn't make it home from work in time to even go out.

This was the first they had even went out on a date in about three weeks, and Chimney didn't want it to end.

Their work schedules had been a mess; whenever one would be free, the other would be at work. So, the amount of times they saw each other were very limited. It was hard for both of them, especially Chimney. During that time, he realized just how much he actually missed Maddie whenever he didn't get to see her… and it was a lot. He was sure that he had never missed a person that much before.

The closer they got to Maddie's apartment, the more Chimney's heart ached.

He didn't want to drop her off quite yet. He didn't want to say goodbye. And he wasn't exactly expecting to stay the night. He had done that a handful of times, but he never expected to or asked Maddie if he could. If they had sex and spent the night together, it was always on Maddie's terms.

Chimney glanced at the clock on the dashboard. It was past eleven. It was getting late, but it wasn't like they had to both rush home and go to sleep. They were actually both off from work tomorrow, so they could both stand to stay out a little later. Chimney was trying to figure out something they could do together, so he didn't have to take her home so soon.

A thought popped into his head when they had passed a park. Riley Park. It was the place the community came together and did things such as fundraisers, cookouts, and even stargazing.

Stargazing: That's what Chimney wanted to do with Maddie.

He slowed down the car down and pulled over to the side of the road.

"Chim?" Maddie asked, confusion evident in her voice. "Is everything okay?"

Chimney looked over at her and smiled. "Do you wanna do something with me?"

Maddie slowly nodded her head. "What do you wanna do?"

Chimney pointed behind him at the park down the road. "So, uh, we just passed a park… would you like to go back there and stargaze with me?"

A smile slowly began to form on Maddie's face. "Won't that be considered trespassing? I mean… isn't it illegal to go to a park after dark?"

"Maybe at all those other parks, but not this one. People go there all the time at night. I've been there before after dark. And besides, I know the guy who owns it, so we won't get into trouble."

Maddie's brows raised and then she laughed. "Wait, you've been here with someone else before?"

Chimney realized what he had said. She thought he had taken another girlfriend there in the past.

"No, not like that. I was here a few times during fundraisers and there was this stargazing event they held for the community. Athena's daughter, May, needed some extra credit for her science class, so she wanted to come, and then Hen invited me."

Maddie nodded. "Let's go, then."

Chimney nodded and began to drive again. He had to drive up the road aways before he could get turned around. They were at the park within five minutes.

He turned the car off and quickly got out, so he could open Maddie's door for her. Once she was out of the car, Chimney gave her a quick kiss before he walked to his trunk. He unlocked it and grabbed a navy blue blanket.

Maddie laughed. "Did you plan this?"

Chimney grinned. "Actually, no. I always have supplies in my trunk."

A person could never be too prepared; that was one thing that Chimney had always believed.

"Right," Maddie said.

Chimney stuffed the blanket under one arm and grabbed Maddie's hand. They started to make their way across the field.

After about a minute or so, Chimney stopped walking.

"Uh, is there a specific place you want to be or…" Chimney tr

"Anywhere is fine with me. I didn't say anything because I thought you wanted to go to a certain spot."

Chimney shook his head and smiled. "No, I was just waiting for you to say something."

He let go of Maddie's hand and unfolded the blanket. "You take one end and I'll take the other?"

Maddie nodded and grabbed the opposite end of the blanket. They both walked backwards and Chimney's brows raised when Maddie began to laugh.

"Okay, Chim. This thing is huge."

Chimney looked at Maddie and she was quite a few feet away from him holding the opposite side of the blanket. It really was huge. It was so big they could double it up and still have enough room for the both of them.

Chimney smiled. "This actually might be the biggest blanket in the world," he said as he made his way over to her. "We're gonna fold it in half, so it'll be more comfortable."

They finally got the blanket spread out on the ground. Chimney laid down first and patted the spot next to him.

Maddie laid down on his right and he immediately grabbed her hand once they were both settled.

It was actually a really nice night. It wasn't too humid, and it wasn't too chilly. But best of all, it wasn't a cloudy night either. They could see the sky and all the stars so clearly.

Chimney was also thankful for the streetlights that were scattered along the edges of the field. Without them, it would've been completely dark.

They were both silent for a few minutes, and Chimney was so sure that Maddie had fallen asleep until she spoke.

"I don't think I've done anything like this since I was in tenth grade. That was the year we learned about constellations in science. Did you learn about those too?"

"Yeah, but I don't really remember anything about them," Chimney admitted.

"I probably would've have known more about them, but I was more interested in looking at the cute boy who sat two rows away from me… Jack Raines," Maddie said.

Chimney's mouth open and he sat up. "Jack Raines… the baseball player Jack Raines?"

Maddie smiled. "Yeah, that's him."

"He's one of my favorite players. The guy's a legend. I didn't know you knew him. Wait…" Chimney said, his eyes slowly widending.

"Did you and Jack date?" He asked.

"No. I remember him, but I'm sure he doesn't remember me. He didn't even know my name. We got paired up for a project one time and I did all the work… and he called me Marilyn the whole time. I didn't realize it then, but having a crush on him was really stupid of me."

It was a really long time ago… Chimney realized that, but he couldn't stop the annoyance that surged through him. He couldn't even imagine anyone not taking the chance to get to know Maddie.

Chimney laid back down and let out a sigh. "I never thought I'd say this, but Jack Raines, I'm disappointed in you," he said as if the guy was there.

Maddie laughed. "Chim… my feelings were hurt then, but I'm definitely over it now."

Chimney let out a sigh. I know, but…"

Maddie interrupted him. "I love that you're really protective. You're angry, and it's really cute since you're so upset about something that happened to me when I was sixteen. It's okay, I'm okay. Let's forget all about Jack and talk about something else."

Chimney glanced over at Maddie and sighed. "Fine. Tell me about constellations."

"I only remember a few facts, but I can do that," Maddie said. "Did you know that there's eighty-eight different constellations?"

Chimney chuckled. "No, I didn't know that."

"Some constellations can only be seen in the Northern Hemisphere, while others can only be seen in the Southern Hemisphere."

"Interesting. We might have to go on a few vacations," Chimney suggested.

Maddie laughed. "Taking vacations to go and look for constellations that we barely know about? That would be pointless."

Chimney shook his head and smiled. "No, we'd take vacations to have fun and relax… then, if we have time, we can look for those constellations."

"You'd actually take me on a vacation?" Maddie asked, surprised.

"Maddie, I'd take you anywhere in the world… well, except the moon, but only because I'm not that rich."

Maddie playfully smacked his arm. "Stop, why would I want to go to the moon?"

"Uhh, maybe because you could get a chance see some aliens?" Chimney suggested.

"Chim, no one even knows if aliens are real."

"But they are real," Chimney argued.

Chimney had believed they were real since he was a kid, and he would never stop believing in them. He couldn't even count the amount of times he had argued with someone over aliens.

"No one has ever actually seen one," Maddie pointed out.

"Just because something isn't visible to us, it doesn't mean it isn't real. You can't see or touch feelings, but those are very real. Sometimes you can see love, but you can't touch that either… but people still believe in those. So, what is so crazy about aliens that people can't believe in them?"

"Maybe because they're little green beings who drive UFOs and are apparently supposed to take over the world someday?" Maddie said.

"They're actually grey, not green. UFOs are their form of transportation, just like cars, buses, and planes are for us… and no one even knows what their intentions are."

"Grey? How do you know that?"

Chimney shrugged. "I watch a lot of documentaries. You should watch one with me, and maybe you'll start to believe they're real too."

"Chim…" Maddie said before she laughed.

"I'll give you a massage if you'll watch one with me."

"Chimney, are you bribing me?"

"Maybe I am."

"It depends on what kind of massage it is."

Chimney grinned. "Any kind you want."

"Oh. Well, in that case, make it a date."

"Excellent."

They both fell silent for a few minutes, and Chimney realized that he missed the sound of her voice.

"Do you know anymore facts about constellations?" He asked.

"Yeah, I know a few, but do you really want me to tell you more? Is it not boring?"

"No," Chimney answered seriously, shaking his head.

"Okay. Umm… Constellations are actually always on the move. They travel from the east to the west."

"Hmm. Interesting."

"Bonus fact. They also move counterclockwise."

Maddie spent another ten minutes or so talking about more facts, and Chimney had even became so interested that he had propped himself up on his elbow while she talked.

Chimney lowered his head to kiss Maddie.

"I have a fact for you," he whispered as he looked into her eyes.

"Really? What is it?"

"Did you know that you're incredibly sexy when you're talking about Science?"

Maddie shook her head and began to laugh. "It's not like I invented anything or made a new discovery. All I told you were facts that someone who's a lot smarter than me figured out on their own."

"But still… you're sexy… and smart… and amazing," Chimney said in between planting soft, sweet kisses all over her face.

Chimney told Maddie how amazing she was so much that sometimes he was sure he sounded like a broken record, but he didn't care. He knew he would tell her two million more times, and he hoped Maddie would never forget.

Maddie raised her hand to cover her face, and Chimney knew she was blushing. She always tried to hide her face when she blushed.

Chimney began to kiss her hand.

"Let me see your face," he whispered.

Maddie giggled. "No."

Chimney smiled. "I already know you're blushing."

"And you love it." Maddie said, her words muffled because of her hand on top of her mouth.

"I do." Chimney admitted.

God, he loved it when she blushed. He probably loved it a little too much, but he loved the fact that he could say almost anything and her cheeks would get red. He loved knowing that he affected her that much.

Maddie finally moved her hand away from her face about a minute later, and her cheeks were still a little red.

Chimney raised his hand and ran a thumb down her cheek. "I told you, you were blushing."

Maddie smiled. "Can I say something?"

"Anything."

"You brought me out here to look at the stars, but the last time I remember you looking up at the sky was when we first got here. You've been looking at me the whole time."

Chimney smiled. She had caught him, and he wasn't even ashamed. Paying attention to Maddie was a lot better than looking at the sky.

"What can I say? None of that is as interesting or as beautiful as you," Chimney said honestly.

Chimney saw something flicker across Maddie's face and then she playfully hit him. "You're adorable, do you know that? But you can't be serious."

Chimney looked at her seriously. "I am, Maddie. Nothing compares to how amazing you are. Nothing."

Chimney saw that same expression she had a few seconds earlier flicker across her face again, except she didn't try to hide it this time. She sniffled and Chimney could see that she was crying.

Before Chimney could say anything, Maddie grabbed his arms and pulled her over to him. She kissed him, but then she immediately pulled away.

"Did you feel that?" Maddie asked.

"Feel what?"

"I felt something hit my arm. I think it's starting to rain."

Chimney felt water hit his arm. "I think you're right, so we should probably go."

As soon as they stood up, the rain really began to come down. Chimney still had to grab the blanket, but there was just one small problem. It was too big. He had to literally fold it up before he could even dare to walk with it, otherwise he was going to end up tripping and breaking his neck.

It was also too bad the blanket was too damn big to use to cover both of them as they made their way to the car. Besides, Chimney knew either of them wouldn't even dare to try it and risk tripping. He knew that Maddie was just as clumsy as he was, and they both didn't need to end up in the hospital tonight.

But it also didn't matter anyway. They would've both ended up wet either way. Even if they had used the blanket for cover, the water would've just soaked through.

Chimney groaned as he quickly tried to fold it. He looked up and realized that Maddie was helping him too.

"Maddie, you can go back to the car. You don't need to stand out here and get wet!" He said.

"I'm not leaving you! And I'm already wet!"

By the time they got the blanket folded, the rain was coming down so hard, they could barely see in front of them.

Chimney grabbed Maddie's hand and they made a break for his car.

When they finally made it there, Maddie jumped into the car and Chimney went and ahead and walked to the trunk to put the blanket in there. He was already soaking wet, so standing out there a few more seconds definitely wasn't going to hurt.

He opened the trunk and he walked closer to put the blanket it, but he tripped and almost fell inside the trunk. The damn blanket had unfolded in his arms.

It was going to end up being the death of him.

Chimney finally got it into the trunk. He ran up to the driver's side and his heart stopped when he didn't see Maddie.

The left back door opened, and Maddie was sitting in the back. Chimney breathed a sigh of relief as he got inside the car.

"I accidentally got in the back because I couldn't see, and I definitely wasn't going to get out," Maddie explained.

Chimney ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh. "I'm going to cut that blanket in half tomorrow. It almost made me fall in the trunk."

Maddie laughed. "No one needs a blanket that big."

Chimney nodded, agreeing with her. He looked over at Maddie, and he frowned.

Before he could voice his concerns about her possibly getting sick, Maddie began to laugh.

"I'm so sorry," she said between laughs. "None of this is funny at all, but it looks like that blanket is out of a cartoon… and then we were out there trying to fold it, and it almost made you fall in the trunk. We're both so wet. I shouldn't be laughing at all. I'm so awful."

Maddie began to laugh very loudly, and it was very contagious. Chimney began to laugh with her and before they knew it, they both couldn't breathe at all.

Chimney looked over at Maddie, and most of her laughing had turned into little giggles. A few drops of rain fell down her forehead.

Chimney pushed back a few strands of Maddie's hair behind her ears on each side.

And it hit him.

He loved her.

Chimney was one-hundred percent sure he loved her more than anyone or anything he had ever loved in his entire life. Hell, Chimney wasn't sure he even knew what love was before he met Maddie.

He had never told her the way he felt. That was something he had been a little nervous about. He wanted the moment to be special for Maddie.

But now, looking into Maddie's eyes as they both sat in his backseat soaking wet… it just felt like the perfect moment to tell her.

He raised his hand to wipe away some of the water off her face.

"Maddie…" He whispered. "I love you."

Before she could even respond, Chimney began to speak nervously.

"I just needed you to know how I feel about you. I've felt this way for a while now, but I wasn't sure how to tell you. God, Maddie, whenever we're together, I feel like I'm the happiest person alive. Just the sight of you makes my heart race. I'm so in love with you. I… I never felt like I really belonged anywhere, you know? I never felt like I was home anywhere I went or whoever I was with, but I do when I'm with you. You are my home, Maddie."

Chimney was looking at his hands on his lap. He was too nervous to look over at Maddie, especially after he had literally poured out his heart and soul to her.

"And you don't have to say it back, especially if you're not…"

Chimney felt Maddie's finger on his lips.

"Shhh," she told him.

She moved closer and straddled him.

Chimney got a good look at her and she was crying.

"Maddie…" He whispered.

"Shhh," she repeated.

Maddie grabbed his hand and placed it over her heart. Chimney could feel that it was beating very fast.

"Do you feel that?" She asked.

Chimney nodded.

"You make my heart beat like this… whenever you smile… whenever you say my name… whenever you kiss me or make love to me. My heart is so full of love for you."

"Maddie…"

"Wait. I'm not finished," she told him.

Chimney pretended to lock his lips and throw away the key.

Maddie laughed. "See? You make me laugh all the time, even when I don't really feel like laughing. You just know how to make me feel better. You make me happy. You make me blush when you say the same sweet things over and over. You make me feel respected and loved. You make me feel like I can finally be who I want to be. You're there whenever I need you and you're so patient and kind to me. I honestly don't know where I'd be if I hadn't met you. You mean everything to me, and I love you too, Chim. So much."

No one had ever said anything like that to Chimney. Ever.

He found himself swallowing back a lump in his throat. Tears were about to come out of his eyes.

"Come here," he whispered.

Chimney kissed Maddie, and she quickly allowed the kiss to deepen. He slid his tongue passed her lips and she moaned against his mouth.

Heat pooled into Chimney's stomach as Maddie pressed her center into his.

They had to break their kiss because they were both out of breath, but Chimney continued to plant hot kisses down her cheek and neck.

Maddie moaned and grinded her hips against Chimney's.

"God," Chimney groaned.

He looked down and saw that Maddie's nipples were visible because of how soaked her light pink shirt and bra were. He unbuttoned the top five buttons...

But his brain began to work again and it made him remember where they were… in his car, in the parking lot. It was a good thing his windows were tinted.

Chimney lowered his head and placed kisses on both of her breasts.

"I,uh, I should get you home," he said as he began to button her shirt back up.

"Yeah," she agreed.

After Chimney was finished buttoning up her shirt, she grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips.

"I need a shower," Maddie said as she ran her hands down his chest.

"Me too."

"You said you always have supplies in your trunk… do you have clothes?"

"Yeah," Chimney answered.

"Great… That means you can come back to my place."

Chimney's mouth fell open. Was she implying that she wanted to take a shower with him?

Maddie moved her head closer and placed a kiss next to his ear.

"And you can take a shower… with me," she whispered directly in his ear.

All the hair on Chimney's body stood up and he shivered.

"After that, you can give me that massage you promised," Maddie said before she lowered her head and softly bit his ear.

Chimney was having trouble swallowing his saliva. It took him a few times to get it down.

"And… after that?" Chimney whispered.

"I just might give you a massage too."

Maddie leaned in and kissed Chimney's bottom lip before getting off of him. She awkwardly crawled to the other side of the car and opened the door.

"Oh, and don't worry. I'm not backing down on what I said. We'll get to one of those alien documentaries later," Maddie said once she got out of the car.

At first, Chimney was so confused; he honestly had no idea what Maddie was talking about. But then, their conversations about aliens slowly came back to him.

The aliens…

For once in his life, Chimney didn't give a damn about them. After hearing what Maddie had planned for them, he honestly couldn't think about anything else.

Chimney was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Maddie laugh. He looked up and she was sitting in the passenger seat.

"You know, we can't get home and into that shower if you're sitting back there… do you need me to drive or…" Maddie trailed off.

Chimney shook his head. "I can," he said as he opened the door.

He noticed that the rain had mostly stopped. He was kind of thankful for it because he didn't really like to drive in the pouring rain.

Chimney opened the door and got into the car. When he glanced over at Maddie, she was already looking at him.

"I love you," she said.

Chimney smiled. "I love you more."

He started the car and they were back on the road to Maddie's apartment.

Chimney honestly couldn't wait to get there.


End file.
